


New Rules

by MCRdrugist



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Rhett tried his best not to cave this time, but Link just wouldn't let him.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song New Rules by Dua Lipa.

"What are you doing?!" Rhett demanded, shoving Link away from him almost painfully.

"Kissin' you!" Link slurred, trying to chase Rhett's lips to keep kissing him.

Rhett's heart _ached_ in his chest. "You're drunk!" He snapped, shoving Link away again and storming out of the office. He couldn't believe he had let this happen _again_. Link knew damn well that Rhett had feelings for him and every time he got drunk and felt the least bit lonely, Link would make a move on Rhett. The first time it happened they were in college and Rhett didn't know what was happening and he let it go way, way too far. He'd given Link his virginity and the next morning Link told him that it had all been a mistake. He had crushed Rhett's heart, told him he didn't like him that way, that he'd just been lonely and drunk. 

Rhett went home for two weeks and didn't talk to Link, at first. He cried in his bedroom. Sunk into such a state of depression he couldn't even pretend to try and function. Until Link had pushed his way into his bedroom, apologized profusely, promised to never do it again, and begged Rhett to forgive him and to be his friend again.

Rhett had gone back and it didn't take long for him and Link to fall back into a familiar rhythm. They moved on so easily it was like it almost hadn't happened. Rhett had healed eventually, but was just so happy to still have Link as his friend he stayed.

The next time Link had tried something with Rhett he shut it down fast, but didn't leave. The next morning he pretended it didn't happen. They never spoke about it. The third time Rhett forced Link to talk about it, told him to never do it again or Rhett was done. The fourth time Rhett left again, for a few days, but by that time they had a business together and Rhett couldn't just drop everything. So he once again let Link beg forgiveness and went back. That had been nearly two years ago.

This time he set his jaw and promised himself it was done. He'd stay at work for awhile longer, make an announcement to their fans to tell them the show would be ending this season and he'd leave. He was going to move out of Link's office, be civil with him, but nothing more. He was ending their friendship first thing tomorrow.

_Talkin' in my sleep at night_  
_Makin' myself crazy_  
_(Out of my mind, out of my mind)_  
_Wrote it down and read it out_  
_Hopin' it would save me_  
_(Too many times, too many times)_  
_My love, he makes me feel like nobody else_  
_Nobody else_  
_But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself_

Rhett had just walked through his door when his phone buzzed with the first message from Link. _I'm so sorry Rhett. Please forgive me!_ He ignored the message, blocked Link's number, and went to bed.

He dreamed about Link on and off all night, waking up from each one in tears, pain ripping him apart again and again. He was glad it was Friday, he had two days before he had to face Link again. It gave him time to build up his resolve and stiffen his upper lip.

He called Stevie the next morning and broke down. She and Rhett had developed a very close friendship almost the moment they met. She was the only person Rhett had told about his feelings for Link and about what Link did to him. He had nobody else to call and he really didn't want to be alone right now.

"I'll be right there," Stevie said gently and hung up. Ten minutes later she was knocking on his door.

_I tell myself_  
_One, don't pick up the phone_  
_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_  
_Two, don't let him in_  
_You'll have to kick him out again_  
_Three, don't be his friend_  
_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
_And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him_  
_I got new rules, I count 'em_  
_I got new rules, I count 'em_  
_I gotta tell them to myself_

Stevie stayed with him all weekend, helping him to not cave. Link emailed and called and at one point even came by Rhett's place to talk, but Stevie intercepted everything. She wouldn't let Link come in, told him that Rhett didn't want to see him, and sent him packing. 

Rhett broke down sobbing the moment the door was shut behind Link and Stevie held him through it. She wanted so badly to tell Rhett what she knew, that Link was madly in love with Rhett and too afraid to admit it unless he was drunk. It killed her not to say something when Rhett was like this, but she knew it wouldn't make anything better. All that news would do would be to have Rhett running back and letting Link use him again and again. She knew that Link would never admit how he felt to Rhett unless he was pushed to the point of actually losing his best friend. So as hard as it was for her, she bit her tongue and held Rhett until he fell asleep from the exhaustion of his sobs.

While he slept she called Alex and Chase and asked them to move Rhett's things out of the men's shared office and into one of the spare ones they used for meetings. She knew she could trust them not to ask too many questions and she had been right. They dropped by to pick up the keys to their office and within a couple hours had Rhett's things moved into a office as far away from Link's as possible. The only question they asked when they dropped the keys back off was if they needed to start looking for new jobs.

Stevie had looked at Rhett who was slumped at his kitchen table now, staring at an untouched mug of tea she'd made him, then turned back to the men at the door. "I think so," she said with a heavy sigh. "I don't think they'll work this out. Not until Link stops being a fucking asshole and gets with the program. Rhett's said he'll finish the season, so that gives us a couple months and maybe Link will come to his senses, but I honestly don't know if this can be fixed this time."

Alex and Chase took the news in stride and left without pressing the subject any farther. They knew if Rhett wanted them to know details, he'd tell them himself.

_I keep pushin' forwards, but he keeps pullin' me backwards_  
_(Nowhere to turn) no way_  
_(Nowhere to turn) no_  
_Now I'm standing back from it, I finally see the pattern_  
_(I never learn, I never learn)_  
_But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself_  
_I tell myself_  
_I do, I do, I do_

On Monday Stevie and Rhett drove into work together so that he could get to his office without being ambushed. Rhett wasn't ready to talk to Link yet, he knew he'd cave. Thankfully they didn't have any filming for a few days so Rhett could mostly avoid Link and he wouldn't have to be alone with him at all.

As they had entered the building Link had been waiting and Stevie kept him away from Rhett until he'd gotten to his office. "You really fucked up this time Boss," She said to him as soon as Rhett was safely behind his new office door. "He's going to leave unless you get some fucking sense and tell him the truth about why you keep doing this to him."

"Stevie you know I _can't_ ," Link whimpered as tears filled his eyes to the brim and threatened to spill over.

"No you _won't_. There's a difference, Link," Stevie snapped, feeling no sympathy for Links tears. "The only reason you won't do it is because you're afraid of what other people would think and you're being a fucking idiot. If you really love him as much as you say, you better tell him and tell him soon. I won't let him forgive you this time man. I will do everything in my power to stop you hurting him." She paused for a moment and waited for Link to look at her again. "That being said, if you want to tell him the truth and make this right I will help you, but if you can't get over yourself then you're officially public enemy number one. Understand?"

Link nodded as he wiped at his tears and then dropped his head weakly, "I- I need time to think," he whispered.

"Better be a very quick think, Neal. He plans to announce his departure at our big staff meeting next week," Stevie said curtly. "You've got till Friday to decide to do the right thing or that's it." She didn't wait for Link's reply, just went to her desk which she'd had Alex and Chase move to right outside of Rhett's office so she could stand guard.

Link slunk back to his own office and threw himself at his desk chair. He got absolutely no work done all day. Instead he kept finding himself staring blankly at the space where Rhett used to sit across from him. Throughout the day he felt the crushing pain in his chest grow and grow until he couldn't take it another minute. He shut down his computer and went home early. At home it seemed to only get worse. He was lost without Rhett, but he just didn't know if he could bring himself to finally admit to feelings he'd spent most of his life trying to ignore and forget. He went to bed early and tossed and turned all night long, unable to shake the crushing pain in his chest.

_Practice makes perfect_  
_I'm still tryna' learn it by heart_  
_(I got new rules, I count 'em)_  
_Eat, sleep, and breathe it_  
_Rehearse and repeat it, 'cause I_  
_(I got new, I got new, I...)_

By Wednesday Rhett was ready to cave, but Stevie was having none of it. She had caught Rhett looking at the messages Link had sent him over the past five days and then confiscated his phone. When he went to check his email and found himself mindlessly reading one from Link apologizing he started to reply to it. Stevie caught him and snapped at him then gently reminded him of all the reasons why he couldn't give in this time. 

She moved in with Rhett to make sure he didn't cave. She kept reminding him why he couldn't forgive Link this time, for his own sanity. She hated knowing she was making sure that the business would close, but she also knew how miserable Rhett really was. He thought he was happy, but she had caught way too many sad looks he had flashed Link's way. She knew he would never be truly happy with this form of Link in his life. She also knew damn well that part of him _wanted_ Link to take advantage of him, because it was the only time Link kissed him the way he dreamed he'd do constantly. As much as it hurt both of them, she knew that this wasn't a healthy relationship at all any longer. She loved her bosses way too much to allow it to continue forever.

When Rhett woke up sobbing Stevie quickly crawled into his bed and held him through it. She gave him her undying love and support and it was the only thing getting Rhett through the days and horrible nights. She was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. He would sob and just want to give in, to go back to the way things were, because surely a life with Link as only his friend was better then a life without Link all together. He would cry until he remembered how Link had stolen his most precious gift from him all those years ago and how broken Rhett had been by it. He'd remember how he'd barely had any relationships since then, because they always realized that he could never love someone the way he loved his best friend. 

When all of that came crashing around him again he would sit up, wipe his eyes, clench his teeth, and say out loud that he was no longer going to allow himself to be used and thrown away at Link's will. Stevie would cheer him on. He'd say out loud that he was worth so much more then a shell of a relationship, more then just settling to be friends with a man he loved so completely. He'd say out loud that he deserved to be loved in return and that he could no longer live this horrible half life. Stevie would agree and praise him and somehow, at least for a little while, saying everything out loud would give Rhett the strength he needed to keep pushing through the hours. Each time this happened he lasted a little longer, but inevitably he would eventually start reaching for his phone to read the texts and emails and listen to the sobbing voicemails and he'd have to start all over again.

Stevie stuck it out, even if she started getting a little annoyed with Rhett, she refused to leave him alone, refused to let him give in. Thursday morning Stevie woke up and realized Rhett had slept peacefully through the night. He was in the kitchen, humming along to the radio while he made breakfast. Stevie could see that all the tension seemed to have left his taught shoulders. Something had shifted in him overnight and Stevie wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. 

She sat up as her phone buzzed and when she read the message from Link that she'd been hoping for all week she felt even more concerned. Link asked her to meet him on set early to help him practice what he wanted to say to Rhett while they got their makeup done. She said she'd be there and looked up at Rhett hoping it wasn't too late.

_One, don't pick up the phone_  
_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_  
_Two, don't let him in_  
_You'll have to kick him out again_  
_Three, don't be his friend_  
_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
_And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him_  
_I got new rules, I count 'em_  
_I got new rules, I count 'em_  
_I gotta tell them to myself_

When Rhett woke up Thursday morning something in him felt lighter. The crushing pain that had been around his heart had lifted and he felt able to truly breathe for the first time in nearly a week. He knew that he and Link had filming they had to do today and that meant he'd be around Link for most of the day, but for the first time the idea didn't fill him with absolute dread. He felt light on his feet, ready for the day to come, excited to get it started. He wasn't sure if it was just the idea of being around Link again in the intimate setting of filming that had him in such a good mood, or if it was the fact that he felt empowered, because he hadn't given in this time. He climbed out of bed, excited to get going and get to work. He practically floated through his morning routine and decided to make a big breakfast for he and Stevie.

"Morning!" Rhett said when he heard Stevie stir on the couch and start texting. "Beautiful day isn't it?" He said, throwing a huge smile over his shoulder at her. "Breakfast is almost ready if you're hungry."

Stevie yawned, sat up, and stretched before answering Rhett. "I'm starving, what'd you make?" She asked as she tread over to where Rhett swayed to the song playing on the radio.

"It's just some bacon and eggs, but I also made us a green smoothie that actually tastes really good," He answered and pointed to the cup on the counter.

Stevie grabbed the glass and took a sip, "It is really good!" She said with surprise and jumped up onto the counter next to Rhett while she sipped and waited for him to finish. "So hey, Link texted me a bit ago asking me to meet him early on set. He said he has something to add to this weeks video and he needs my help setting it up," Stevie said slowly, watching Rhett's shoulders tense almost instantly. "I said I'd be there, but just in case it's some kind of trick on his part to get me away from you I've asked Chase and Alex to stand guard on your office while I'm gone okay?" She pressed her hand firmly to his arm, trying to reassure him. "So you won't be left alone, but fair warning Chase said he's gonna sit in your office by the door while Alex sits at my desk."

"How much do they know?" Rhett asked softly as he plated up the finished food. Some of the tension in his gut had returned at the thought of Stevie leaving him, either that or it was the mentioning of Link's name out loud that brought it back. It was only a fraction of the ache he'd been feeling all week, but it was enough to dampen his mood some.

Stevie jumped down and moved to the table once Rhett had set their plates down and sat at his normal seat. "They know that Link is to be kept away from you at all costs. They didn't ask any questions at all, that's a big part of why I asked them. I knew they wouldn't pry, they know you'll tell them everything they need to know and that if it doesn't come from you then they don't need to know."

Rhett felt his shoulders relax again and the pain in his gut ease back down, not gone all the way, but enough so he could eat the food he'd just cooked. He nodded and took a few bites of his eggs while he thought of what to say. "I feel like I owe them an explanation. They've been so wonderfully kind and helpful this week, I think I may tell them why all this is happening." He ate half a piece of bacon in one bite and chewed thoughtfully before speaking again. "I think that's what I feel most guilty about. All of you guys who won't have a job in a couple of months. Everybody has been so kind this week. Nobody has pressed me for details, they just act like things have always been this way. Josh even made me a special lunch on Tuesday and we had a really great chat while we ate." Rhett shook his head and sighed sadly, looking at his plate with tears suddenly stinging the back of his throat.

Stevie reached over to take Rhett's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. "Part of that is because I told everybody to not ask questions," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "But it's also because we all love you like family and know you're hurting and don't want to make you hurt worse by bringing it up. The few people who did ask me questions and who tried to force answers out of me, I made sure you were never alone with."

"What did you tell them?" Rhett asked as warmth flooded his chest and made his heart swell and tears fill his eyes for an entirely different reason at Stevie's words. Why couldn't Link love him the way his staff did and how did he get so lucky to have such an amazing group of people to be surrounded by?

Stevie shrugged with one shoulder, "I told them that Link fucked up big time and that we were all on your side not his." A slow grin formed on her lips as she went back to eating after saying, "From the encounters I've witnessed this week, Link has had some very cold shoulders turned his way. He has not had an easy week, let me tell you."

Rhett shook his head, wiped his happy tears away, and finished his breakfast as he thanked his lucky stars for the people in his life. Twenty minutes later they were piled into Stevie's car and headed into work.

*~*~*~*~*

Link was a nervous wreck as he paced around the studio, waiting for Stevie to arrive. He'd shown up way too early, because he couldn't sit in his office for another second. He tried to distract himself by going through some checklists they had to do before filming got going, but it was hard to concentrate while his hands and knees kept shaking and his stomach threaten repeatedly to repel the small breakfast he'd forced into it that morning. He knew he wasn't getting anything done satisfactorily and when he finally heard the studio door open he threw the paper he was trying to read down and jumped to his feet. "Hey!" He called out his greeting to Stevie, trying to calm his shaking body.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got wrapped up in something I was researching and lost track of time!" Stevie said as she hurried inside and set her bag down in her usual place. 

"It's okay! I'm just so glad you were willing to help me still," Link sighed, feeling mildly calmed just by Stevie's presence.

"Yeah well, Link, I gotta be really honest with you. You might be too late," Stevie said quietly. She hated to admit it out loud, but no matter what kind of an ass Link had been to Rhett she still felt he deserved to hear it now so he could prepare himself for the possibility. "I don't know for sure, but this morning Rhett was... different. He seemed happier, lighter in some way and I don't know if it's because he finally accepted the ending of your relationship or if maybe he secretly decided to forgive you again."

Link's heart dropped into his stomach and he felt the little courage he'd managed to gather slip away almost at once. "Oh." The word sounded like it had been punched out of his gut. "Maybe... maybe I shouldn't do this then. If he has moved on I don't want to make him think I'm trying to guilt him into forgiving me or anything... This is a bad idea. I shouldn't do this at all." Link dropped back into his chair as he dissolved into an anxiety ridden mess almost at once.

Stevie found herself down on her knees in front of Link in an instant, taking his hands the way she'd been doing for Rhett. "You listen to me Charles," she said in a firm voice and waited until his wet eyes met hers. "You are not making a mistake by doing this, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" She demanded. "Even if he walks away from everything you finally telling him that you love him just as much as he loves you it's still not a mistake!" 

Link shook his head and used his free hand to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. "How is it not a mistake? How is him leaving me after I finally lay myself bare not a bad thing?"

"Because you'll know that he knew the truth in the end." She squeezed his hand firmly and smiled a lopsided smile at him. "He won't leave anyway," she said confidently and Link scoffed in disbelief. "No you don't understand, even if he has decided he's doing the right thing, the minute he finds out how much you love him he'll crumble. I love the man deeply, but he's useless when it comes to you. He's been in love with you for so fucking long man, he won't be able to walk away when he finds out the feeling has been mutual."

Link laughed weakly and shook his head, still wiping at his tears and trying to gather his courage back around him. "I hope you're right." His voice was weak and shaky.

"You've made this bed now you've gotta lie in it so suck it up buttercup!" Stevie said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. She slapped Link's thigh and stood up and pulled his hands to make him stand too. "Come on, we don't have much time to do this."

Link stood on still weak knees and let Stevie lead him to the dressing room where they could practice what he was going to say to Rhett. 

*~*~*~*~*

Stevie looked at her watch and saw it was time for her to take her leave. She stood up from the couch in the makeup room where she'd been sitting while Rhett waited to get his makeup done and started for the door. "Rhett I've got to get to set for final checks. I'll see you in a few minutes." She quickly left before Rhett could protest, leaving him alone in the room. Link was standing against the wall across from the door and perked up when Stevie shut the door behind her. "Go on, I'll make sure you're not disturbed," she said and watched Link go into the room trying to act brave.

Rhett looked up when he heard the door open and shut and instantly felt his heart start racing when he saw Link standing against the door looking nervous as hell. He forced himself to look back at his phone, but he couldn't focus on it even a little bit. He hadn't been alone with Link since the night he'd kissed him again and even though he had been certain he was getting over the other man he was furious at the way his body reacted to the sight of him. He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach and his heart ached so much he wanted to double over from the pain, but he refused to let Link know how he was feeling.

"Hey Rhett," Link said softly as nerves bubbled up and threatened to close his throat. His tongue felt heavy and he struggled to get any words out. "Can we talk?" 

"No!" Came Rhett's cold reply, still not looking away from his phone. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then just listen!" Link said, refusing to admit that it had come out as a desperate plea instead of a stern demand. "I have something really important to sa-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Rhett snapped, finally forcing himself to look at Link now. Rage flared in his chest and he grasped onto it for dear life, knowing it would be the only thing that kept him from caving in again.

"Well you're going to hear it anyway!" Link snapped back, anger flaring in him too suddenly. He knew he had no right to be angry, but this was not going how Link had planned and it infuriated him. Rhett never spoke to him like this, but instead of it making the younger man shrink back it just made him even more determined to say what he had to say.

"No, I'm not!" Rhett said, standing up to his full height and stalking towards the door to leave.

"If you're dissolving our partnership you owe me this much!" Link very nearly yelled as he took a broad stance in front of the door, determined to make Rhett stay and listen to him.

"I _owe_ you?!" Rhett bellowed, rage taking over entirely. "I don't owe you a fucking thing, Neal!" He snarled, looming over Link menacingly. "Now move or I will move you!" Part of him knew it was an empty threat, he couldn't bring himself to touch Link even in anger, he knew it would destroy him inside.

"God damn it, Rhett!" Link snapped and ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck! I'm trying to tell you something I've held in for all these years because I was too scared to admit the truth! The least you can do is let me say my peace!" 

"No!" Rhett growled, feeling the anger start to fade at the defeated look in Link's eyes. He wanted to give in, he wanted to shove Link against the door and kiss him until they couldn't breathe any more. He also wanted to punch him in the face as hard as he could, but that part of him was getting softer no matter how hard he struggled to hold onto it. He knew if he didn't get out that door very, very soon that he'd cave, because he had never been able to stay mad at Link. 

"Damn it Rhett!" Link huffed, crossed his arms and glared up at the older man as pain made him want to let him just go without saying it. Stevie's voice filled his ears though, telling him that he could do this and that he needed to do this for both of their sakes. "The reason that I kiss you when I'm drunk is because I'm too scared to do it when I'm sober! I think about it all the fucking time, Rhett! I think about it because I love you so fucking much and that scares the living shit out of me!" He was yelling now, spitting the words out as fast as he could before he lost the last wisps of nerve he had left. "I know it's a horrible, shitty thing to do, but I couldn't tell you before! I'm so head over heels in love with your stupid ass!" Link shoved at Rhett's shoulders as tears filled his eyes. "You're so stupid! I don't know how you can't possibly know, but somehow you've never seen it and I couldn't tell you! I was so scared that it wouldn't work out and that I'd lose you as a friend!" Link was even madder now, because he'd started crying and he hated being so weak, but he also couldn't stop it. He shoved Rhett again and again and again, yelling at him, "I love you!" with each punch of his fists to Rhett's chest.

It took so long for what Link had said to process in Rhett's sluggish mind that he just stood there letting Link beat on him for ages. When it finally did sink in Rhett shoved Link against the door with more force than needed, knocking the wind out of Link who looked up and met Rhett's gaze as tears still streamed from his overly bright, blue eyes. "Don't you dare!" Rhett gritted out through his teeth as he fought off his own tears. "Don't you dare say that to me unless you mean it, Neal! Don't. You. Dare!"

Link stared into Rhett's eyes for a split second longer, deciding what he would have to do to prove to Rhett that he did mean it. Finally he yanked the taller man's collar until he could reach his lips and he kissed him. Link kissed Rhett like it was the only thing keeping him from shaking apart at the seems, kissed him hard and with a little too much teeth. Demanding and wanton, all fire and heat until Rhett softened against him and started kissing him back. The kiss went from spiteful to tender in seconds. 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and felt all of the pent up anger and fear melt away into nothing. Link melted into Rhett's arms and felt Rhett melt in his. They kissed until they absolutely had to pull away to breathe. Both men were flushed a bright red and their chests heaved for oxygen. 

Rhett stared into Link's eyes and suddenly saw the love pooling in them so fiercely it made it still harder to breathe. "Link," he panted, chest heaving with emotion. He thoughtlessly pressed himself still closer to Link, trying to get as much contact with him as he possibly could. 

Link grunted as his name spilled from Rhett's lips like a prayer. "I'm so sorry Rhett," he whispered, all the fight completely gone now. He felt raw and exposed in the best possible way. "I'm sorry I let my fear waste all these years. I'm sorry I've been such a damn fool, but if you let me I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it."

Rhett lifted his hand to cup Link's cheek and his stomach fluttered when those blue eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. "Look at me," Rhett ordered, voice breathy, but firm. He waited until those blue eyes opened again and met his own green ones. "Say it again."

Link's lips lifted in a smile and he pressed a chaste kiss to Rhett's lips before whispering, "I love you."

"Again!" Rhett demanded as he lowered his lips to Link's neck making the younger man shudder with pleasure.

"I love you Rhett," Link breathed, letting his head fall hard against the door to give Rhett as much access as he could to his neck. "I love you so much it hurts."

Rhett pulled away from Link's neck and stared at his face until his eyes opened again and trapped him in the shining, deep blue wells that drenched Rhett with the love that flowed from them endlessly. "Why didn't you just tell me, Link? Especially after you found out how I felt about you, why suppress it?"

Link swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing almost obscenely. "I was too scared. I was scared that you would lose interest in me. I was scared of what other people would think. I was scared of how much I fucking love you. I was scared of what it would mean if I ever admitted it out loud, like if I did I could never turn back. I was scared of the what if's. Most of all I was so scared that I would lose you if for some reason things didn't work out and that was the worst fear of them all." Link played mindlessly with the edge of Rhett's hair as he spoke. "This last week without you has been the worst week of my life, but I was still so scared. I was paralyzed with the fear of it. Until this morning I woke up and it was suddenly so clear that I was going to lose you whether I said something or not." Link shook his head and sniffed softly. "That thought caused the fear to lose any hold it had over me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Link paused again, trying to steady his shaking voice as he prepared to tell him one last thing. "You know that first time I kissed you back in college? The night I stole your virginity?" Link licked his overly dry lips and tried to swallow again. "I told you I didn't remember it, that I'd been too drunk. I lied," his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I remember every fucking second of that night. I remember every touch, every gasp, I remember the way you looked under me as I thrust into you so desperately. I almost told you that night, I almost admitted everything. I wanted to tell you that it was my first time too. Every sexual encounter I've had since then has always paled when I compared them. Nobody has ever or could ever make me feel the way you did that night. The way you still have everyday since then." There, he had finally said it. He felt like he was flayed open in front of Rhett, everything laid bare for him to see. Even fully clothed he felt completely naked, he waited with baited breath for Rhett to respond.

Rhett didn't even know how to speak anymore. He had lost all knowledge of the English language because of Link's admission. He could only act now. It came as a deep, guttural grunt and another searing kiss. They kissed until they had to breathe again and Rhett growled out the only words he could think of, "Fuck you, Charles Neal." Then he kissed him again, hard and just this side of painful. When they parted again Rhett's brain was buzzing with a million different things he wanted to say now. He finally settled on, "I swear to God if you ever hold back on me again I will kill you with my bare hands."

The emotion that poured from Rhett's eyes burned through every inch of Link's body. He was suddenly the one who was tongue tied now and he struggled to form the promise he had wanted to make for way too many years. "I will never hold back again, I promise Rhett!" He panted, clutching Rhett's shirt in his hands, desperate to make him believe him, to see that he meant it with every fiber of his being.

Rhett nodded, his face softening into a smile and his muscles finally relaxing from their high strung clench. He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Link's cheek before pressing his lips against his again. This time the kiss was soft and gentle.

Both men wanted to do nothing, but melt into each other forever. They would have stayed against that door making out for the rest of their lives if they hadn't been interrupted by a sharp knock followed by Stevie's voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever moment you two are having, but if you two don't get on set in the next ten minutes we'll be here till midnight filming."

Rhett snorted a soft laugh and stepped back to let Link go free. "Yeah, alright, we're ready!" He called back as they both fixed their mussed up clothes and wiped away the last of their tears. "We've got to give that girl a raise and a really awesome present," he said to Link as they moved towards their makeup chairs.

Link nodded and smiled brightly at Rhett. "It'll have to be something pretty amazing. I don't know if anything we do will ever be enough to repay her."

"We'll think of something I'm sure," Rhett said, reaching out to take Link's hand in his as the makeup girls came in to get them ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. This is the first thing I've written in about 6 years or so and my very first Rhett/Link ever so please be gentle!


End file.
